Many forms of condensed information storage are well known. For example, in the field of computer devices, it is common to utilize magnetic disc drives which can be of a fixed or portable nature. In respect of portable discs, "Floppy Discs", "Zip Discs", and other forms of portable magnetic storage media have to achieve to date a large degree of acceptance in the market place.
Another form of portable storage is the compact disc "CD" which utilizes a series of elongated pits along a spiral track which is read by a laser beam device. The utilization of CD's provides for an extremely low cost form of storage. However, the technologies involved are quite complex and the use of rewritable CD type devices is extremely limited.
Other forms of storage include magnetic cards, often utilized for credit cards or the like. These cards normally have a magnetic strip on the back for recording information which is of relevance to the card user. Recently, the convenience of magnetic cards has been extended in the form of SmartCard technology which includes incorporation of integrated circuit type devices on to the card. Unfortunately, the cost of such devices is often high and the complexity of the technology utilized can also be significant.